Containers are used throughout the world to transport cargo. In 2011, approximately 90% of non-bulk cargo worldwide was moved by containers stacked on transport ships. Accordingly, containers form an integral part of the global transportation network for cargo.
Containers are intended to be used constantly. That is once a container is emptied of cargo, the container is reloaded with new cargo destined for a new destination. However, refilling a container once it has reached its destination is not always possible. The cost of transporting an empty container to a place where it is to be used is often considerably higher than the value of the used container. This often leads to unwanted stockpiling of containers at one location with a shortage of containers in another location.
The reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.